darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parodist
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Image Allo, could you upload a better version of Image:001.jpg and provide a source and licence for it to comply with our image policy, for more information of the subject please read . Also it would be appreciated if you your articles upon creation. If you have further questions feel freee to ask. Cheers. Madcla[[DP:UIN|thisw]] ''Shyriiwook!'' 20:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Userpage #Hi Parodist and welcome to the site. A little friendly warning: you have edited your userpage no less than 19 times, with little or no work done on articles. While we have no trouble with people writing stuff on their userpage, we do prefer if you keep your activity balanced and contribute to the wiki rather than focusing on your personal spot. Thanks, and have a nice day. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 23:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Images, pt. 2 #I'm sorry, but unless you provide sources, licensing and categorization for this and this and this I will have to unleash the mighty Lord Chewbaccus on them and give you a temporary block. Please see our policies here. Thank you and have a Darth-i-tastic day. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 23:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC)